How Will I Know?
by Mikayla Winston
Summary: Nicole Curtis is Sodapop's twin sister. She has awlays been tough but, what happens when a new soc in town makes her feel not so tough? Will her feelings change for a certain hood when he tries to protect he at all costs? What will the rest of the guys think of the two that have always been "just friends"?
1. Guess Who's Back?

**_I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the characters, only Nicole Curtis_**.

* * *

"Nicole wake up." I hear this in a whispered tone coming out of my twin brother Sodapop's mouth. I open my eyes quick and rub them sleepishly, I roll over on the couch, where I sleep, too look at the wall clock above the loveseat. I sit up and wipe my eyes again.

"How long have you been up?" I ask yawning, I am usually the first one up at this time in the morning. It is 7:30, so I don't mind the fact that he woke me up, at least I got an extra half hour in.

"I just woke up. But that doesn't matter, we just got a call from The Oklahoma State Prison." I got up immediately without even knowing who the call was from, it was one of my boys I didn't care who was on the other end of the phone, "It was Dallas, he wanted you to come pick him up, he said he had no way of getting back to Tulsa." I sighed in relief, knowing that none of us were getting put in the cooler.

"Did you tell him I'd come?" I asked walking up the hallway to get to the bathroom to put my jeans on.

"Yeah, he knew you'd come. Well, thats what he said anyways." I laughed a little while coming out of the bathroom.

"Haha, cocky bastard.." I said to my self while grabbing my car keys and soon bolting through the front door.

Soda popped his head out the door and hollered. "Drive safe!" as I fled up the street in my Ford. I put my window down and light a cancer stick. It is pretty warm out so I guess it's a good thing I didn't grab a jacket. I flick the radio on and put on the tape that is already in there, it was mom and dad's favorite songs everything from Elvis to The Beatles to The Carpenters to Sonny and Cher. I loved it all, but only because they loved it. I took a long drag on my cigarette as I focused on the road, the jail was about an hour away.

As I neared the front gate of the prison I could see a thick head of blonde hair on a man before I saw anything else. Even a few yards back I knew it was Dal. As I pulled up right in front of the gate the breaks squeaked. Dallas covered his ears.

"Welp, I'm a free man Curtis!" he said hopping in the car. "Long time no see Coley, how've ya been lately?" i looked up at a unusually happy Dallas Winston, I was a bit taken back.

"I'm good, why are you so happy?" I say smirking.

"Did you ever think that I may be happy to see you? I know you're thrilled to see me.." He said as I handed him a cigarette and a lighter. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hush up." I say turning up the radio. He rolls down his window then puts his feet up on the dash bored, because he knows I hate it when him and Two-bit do that.

"But really Coley, be honest with me, did ya miss me?" He gives me his signature grin along with that question, I look at him then back at the road.

"Yeah of course I missed ya. Why does it matter Dal? Where are ya going with this?" I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Wow wow wow, take it easy, just trying to be civil hun, don't sweat it." He's looking at me now. No, now he's staring.

"What?" I ask glancing over.

"You dyed your hair? Blondie huh? You trying to look as good as me hun?" He laughed to himself, "Ya know what, it makes you look pretty hot." He said grinning. I felt my face getting red.

"Dallas, hun, don't you have a girlfriend? Little miss Slutty Sylvia?" I say staring at the road.

"Well me and miss "Slutty Sylvia" broke up before I went into the cooler she was two-timing me and she move to Vegas with her new man whore." He said with a scowl on his face while looking down at his feet.

"Oh I'm sorry Dal, I didn't hear anything about that. So why'd you want me of all people to pick you up?" I say grinning. He looks up from his feet to look at me, he smiles.

"Why do you think I wanted you to pick me up? Well let's see, ah, your hot, I'm hot, you're stubborn, I'm stubborn, you're funny, I'm funny, and you like me, and I like you." He said winking at me then smirking. "Babe just face it, we're one in the same.." I smiled still watching the road. I look at my watch, it's 9:03.

"Are you hungry? I'm gonna go to the Dingo for some breakfast.." He was staring at me again.

"Are you asking me on a date Curtis?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"It can be if you want it to be.. Now answer my question, yes or no because I can drop you off at Bucks if you want me to." I say watching the road again.

"Sure Coles, I'll go on a date with you." He said then winked. I start to laugh a little. Well here we go, Dallas is back! This is the Dally I've missed, the one that I hang out with every day and constantly flirt with. Even if there is nothing there, there always has been a little something between us. But I'm not sure what exactly.. We drove for awhile in silence listening to the radio. After a little while I pulled into the Dingo.

"What are you getting?" I ask while shutting the car door behind me.

"Probably the usual." He called back to me. The usual for him was scrambled eggs with a side of toast and coffee, black. Much different from my usual, sausage and a bagel with cream cheese. I get my coffee with cream and sugar, I just can't drink my coffee black. "How bout you? The usual?" He asked opening the door and walking into the Dingo. He held the door from the inside, which was pretty gentleman like for Dally, but of course he still walked in front.

"Ummm yeah, the usual.." I say walking through the door. He walked to the booth in the back corner and sat down, I sat across the table from him.

"You've been quiet.. What's eating ya doll?" I look up at him, half smile and look out the window.

"It's nothing just some new soc that's been bothering me that's all." He sat up all protective like, and looked at me hard, I sigh.

"How new? Do I know him? How big is he? Can I take him? Who is he?" He was mad. The boys hate it when other boys, besides them try to pick me up.

"He showed up about a month ago, he's about Steve's size, and his name is Jacob Marshall. He's been trying to pick me up for weeks. He seems to find me whenever I'm walking alone."

"Well you're not going to be walking alone too much until I get my hands on the kid." The waitress came over to take our order before he could get any more heated.

"What can I get y'all?" Dally gave her our "usuals", she wrote it all down and walked away.

"If you see the kid at all tell me, I'll set him straight." I nodded.

"So anyways, I heard about this big party at Bucks tonight, me and apparently all the boys except Pony and Darry are going. Will I be seeing you there or do you have other duties to attend to?" I say trying to sound all smart even though I know I'm not. I dropped out of school after mom and died two years ago, I was 14 then and everyone besides Dallas and Two-bit said that I was throwing my life away.

"Party huh? Ya Curtis you know that I wouldn't miss it." Yeah I knew it I was just making sure.. You really never do know with him. Finally I nodded.

Shortly after the food came, we made side conversation while we ate then I paid because Dal had not even a penny on him. We hopped back into my car and went to my house. We pulled up and there sitting on the front porch was Johnny. I shook my head and looked over at Dal.

"Is it just me or does John have a black eye?" He looked up from lighting his 6th cigarette of mine since getting in the car to look up at Johnny. Without a bat of an eye he was out of the car storming toward Johnny-cake. I got out and followed close behind him.

"Hey Dally! When did you get..." Dallas cut him off.

"Who the hell did that to your face!?" He was pissed. I was now standing next to Dally.

"Oh this?" He said pointing at his eye, he had a saddened expression on his face. "Umm some new soc that's been giving me and Nicki trouble.." He said looking at me. Dallas looked at me when he said this. It was a "why didn't you tell me he was fucking with Johnny too" look.

"Both of you get inside, tell me everything you know about this kid!"

* * *

**_Well what did you guys think? Everyone will be in the next chapter not just Nicole, Dallas, and Johnny. Please review and tell me what you think also any ideas you may have. Thank you for reading! ;)_**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**I don't own "The Outsiders" or and of the characters, only Nicole.**

* * *

"Alright, give me the dirt so I can hunt this guy down! Where does he hangout and who does he hangout with?" He asked this with his eyes glued to us. We were quiet for a few minutes. "Tell me or I'll..." I cut him off.

"He hangs out with Bob, Randy and their guys.." I blurt out, scared of what will happen when Jacob finds out I told someone. He stood up and headed toward the door. I got up and bolted past him to block him from the door. "You can't, promise me you won't do anything!" I begged him.

"Why? Is there something else I should know?" I died inside. He knew. He knew that I needed him. I didn't want to cry because I couldn't fall apart in front of Dallas. He shock me to snap me out of it. "What else did he do Nicole?" He only called me by that when he was being serious, which is hardly ever.

"I don't want to say it here, someone could pop in at any minute." I was looking at the floor. He moved me away from the door and pulled me through it with him. "Bye Johnny.." I managed to get out before the door shut behind me.

"Are you ok? I've never seen you look so pale, spill it Nicole." He was concerned. I was still quiet. "Tell me what the hell this guy did to you!" He yelled.

"He..he...he's done a lot... It started when I was walking home from the DX after dropping off the car to Soda and Steve.. Him and Bob were in their car and they pulled up next to me..."

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"Hey sweetie, need a lift?" Bob said pulling up next to me.

"No thanks, I have two legs.." I say continuing to walk he stays next to me persuading me to get in the car. The guy next him I didn't know. He was looking down, he finally looked up and smirked when he finally saw me I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace. The Mustang sped up to stay next to me. Bob stopped the car and the guy in the passenger seat got out.I walked faster.

"Who the fuck do you think your rolling your eyes at!?" He screamed. He caught up with me and grabbed me by my hair. I yelped in pain. A guy has NEVER laid his hands on me.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. He pulled me into him and gripped my waist and the back of my head.

"In your dreams honey." He whispered then started to pull me toward the car. I struggled. A lot. But he was too strong. He shoved me in the backseat and scooted in next to me. I screamed for help. He punched me in the face then slapped me hard. "No one can hear you now grease." Him and Bob started laughing when I cried. He took a switch blade out of his pocket. He put the blade up to my neck and cut from the bottom of my neck to the middle of my chest. I winced in pain. He pulled me into his chest and tried to make out with me heavily. I push him off slaps me again.

"Next time you see me you act like it's a pleasure to be in my presence! Got it slut?" I nod whimpering. He opens the door then pushes me out. I lay there until they pull away.

END OF FLASHBACK:

* * *

"Let me see it. He said looking me in the eyes. He looks concerned. We're sitting in the lot now. I unzip my hoodie, lift up my neck and pull down my white undershirt to below my bra to show him the scar. He gasps. "I'm going to kill this little bastard." He said standing up and kicking a trash can.

"Dal, honey... You...you, can't. I already said too much.. He said he'd kill me if any of the boys confronted him about me." I said almost falling apart. He grabs me by the arm and puts his arms around my waist.

"You don't deserve that.. I need to at least tell him to leave you alone.. Or else! But I make no promises that I won't rip off his head." He says pulling me into a hug. I giggle "Come on, lets go see if any of the guys are at your place." He says turning keeping his arm around my shoulder. I feel safe with him. I know that he's here, I'm safe.

When we get back everyone except Darry is here. No surprise there.. Darry works two jobs, I hardly ever see him.

"Well! Look at who Nicki dragged in with her!" I heard Steve yell from the couch as we were walking through the door. I keep my head down and walk to the kitchen knowing that they're going to start the me and Dal "perfect couple" thing, like they always do.

"Hey man..." I can almost make out what they're saying, but I don't really care.. He's with the boys now, he won't give two shits about little old Coley..

"Hey Nick, where have you been all day?" Pony asked me looking up from his book.

"I had to pick Dally up from the cooler, I was hanging out with him most of the day.." I answered.

"Nicki Ann! Help me out in here!" I hear Soda call from the other room.

"Coming!" I yell back! "Pony, come hang out with us, step away from the book for a little while kid. It will be good for ya." I say to him.

"Coles, just let me finish this chapter!" I nod and giggle then head to the other room to help Soda who was underneath Two-bit and Steve on the floor. Dal and Johnny sit back and watch them make fools of themselves. I grab Soda's hand and pull him out.

"Thanks sis, I couldn't breathe!" They were all trying to catch their breath. Soon Pony came in and we all relaxed and hung out like we always do.

* * *

"I'm gonna go smoke." I say standing up. Darry doesn't like us smoking in the house. I hear someone follow me outside. I don't look back. I sit down on our old couch that's been sitting on the front porch for about a year. It creeks. I look down trying to light my cigarette. I hear the door open then shut as someone sits down next to me. I look up after putting the cancer stick in my mouth. It's Dal.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird since we got here." I inhale and then blow a puff of smoke out. I look at him.

"Nothing just need to cool off I guess.. Sometimes I just get overwhelmed with so many people in the house.. I don't know why... It's weird, I know." I stand up and walk toward the gate, I lean against it while throwing the cigarette and putting it out with my converse.

"You are far from weird... If you were weird boys in this town wouldn't be lining up to get with you.. You're one of the coolest chicks I know Curtis.." I smirk and look at Dallas, who is now sitting on our concrete stairs facing me.

"Thanks Winston, you ain't too bad your self." I say winking. The sun is setting behind me.

"Come on you should be getting all dolled up for that big party to night." He says standing up and waving me toward the door. I follow him as he enters the house. I head to the dresser in the corner of the living room where I keep all my stuff since I don't have a room.. I grab a dress that has never been worn and the guys have never seen it.. Then I head into Darry's room and grab moms high heels from under his bed. Also never worn. She was supposed to wear them to a wedding a week after she died. I went into the bathroom, there is make up and a curling iron under the sink. I am a work in progress.. I keep thinking, am I doing this for me or Dally?

* * *

**Short I know, the next chapter will reveal a lot more and there will be more action. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! ;)**


	3. Here We Go

**I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the characters except for Nicole and Jacob, who we will have out first real run in with soon! **

* * *

After curling my hair and doing my make up, I don't look like me. I look good, I'll admit that, but I don't look at all like Nicole. She doesn't wear dresses, or this much make up. She has flat plain hair, not wild curls like these. She isn't pretty. Not like I am now.

I am almost afraid to step out into the hallway. The boys are going to hear my heels clicking on the wood floors and they are going to be like, "Who the hell is in your house?". I turn the door knob after sighing and I walk to the living room where everyone is, except Darry who is still working (thank God, he would never let me out like this.) and Ponyboy, who went to bed. The boys all look up when they hear the sound of heels come closer. Their jaws drop. All of them. But I'm only looking at Dal.

"Do I look ok?" They blink a few times.

"If you had a few more blonde highlights I'd bang ya!" Two-bit says laughing.

"Hey watch it! That's my sister!" Soda says punching him playfully.

"You look... Wow.." That's all Steve could say. He looked me up and down not seeing the 5 year old girl he met 11 years ago.. She was gone.

"You look real pretty Coles." Johnny says smiling. I kiss him on the cheek.

"At least one of y'all know how to talk to a lady!" I say smiling at him. I sat on the couch next to Dally. His mouth was open still.

"You look hot.." He said after finally snapping out of it when the boys slammed the screen door heading to the car. I get up, he's still staring at me, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's crazy how you were still, like a kid, when I got put in the cooler.. You got all pretty on me." He said winking. He stands up as I grab my jacket.

I turn on my heels to face him. "Oh yeah? Well good, it's all for you." I say winking. He grins. I go for the door and he is right behind me. He can't wait to get to that party.

* * *

The six of us squeezed into my car that was only made to fit 5. So I had to lap it.. Soda drives and Johnny is up in front with him. Then in the back sitting in the seats in this order, Steve, Two-bit, Dallas. And of course I sat on Dally's lap.. Two-bit kept feeling up the lace at the bottom of my black sequenced dress. I slap his hand off, he finally stops as Dal starts doing it. He slowly moves it up higher and higher. I stop him mid thigh.

"Save that for later." I whisper so only he can hear. He grinned happily.

"I can wait." He says winking.

"We're here!" Soda yells getting out of the car, him and Steve both run inside to meet up with their girls Sandy and Evie. Johnny and Two-bit are planning on getting wasted and me and Dal, we take our time getting inside. We sit out on the back steps of Buck's place smoking.

"I never realized that there were so many stars." I say staring up. He puts his arm around me and looks too.

"Umm hmm." He kisses my neck a little. I smilie and turn to face him. He kisses me on the lips first soft then more and more intense. He pulls away to say something, "Lets go up..." He stops mid sentence when we hear the roar of a car engine... We look up quick, it's a Mustang. My eyes get wide as they open the doors. Dally tightened his grip around my shoulder.

"Let's go inside." I beg.. It's them, it's them.. That's all I can think.

"Nah let's see what they want." He says standing up and flicking his cigarette.

"Hey Nicole. I thought you were my little greaser pal.. I thought you'd stop running with trash when you met me. Get down here! Now, before I pull you down!" Jacob screams as he walks toward me. The other four laugh, Bob, Randy, and their 2 other friends. But they're forgetting something. Dally is right next to me. I stand up and go to Dally. He puts his arm around me and glares at the socs.

"Your off your territory, and you're not going near her as long as I'm hear." He said in a threatening tone. They all laugh.

"And what are you gonna do pal? There is one of you and 5 of us.. She's mine if I want her bad enough." Jacob spits.

"Coles, go get the guys.." He says not taking his eyes off Jacob. But as I turn and start up the stairs I get grabbed by the foot and pulled backward down the wooden stairs. When I land at the bottom of the four steps I see that Dallas is on top of Jacob, who grabbed me. "Nicki go now!" I get back up the stairs and get inside before the other socs come over. Luckily the guys are all right near the door. It's really crowed in here.

"Guys come help quick! Dal is up against 5 socs you gotta help!" They follow immediately. We burst through the screen door. Dal is surrounded.. But not for long. As soon as Two-bit flicks open his switch blade they all start to back toward the car.. They must not have blades on them, I thought. And then they're gone. I run over to Dally who's sitting on the ground. I kneel down and hug him.

"I thought they were gonna kill you!" I said holding back tears.

"Nah hon, they can't kill me." He says putting his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, thanks guys." He says looking up at the guys. They nod.

"What made them stop here?" Soda asks. "And why are you bleeding Nick?" He asks looking at my legs.

"Oh I fell down the stairs.." I say looking down.

"Why were they here?" Soda asks again. Johnny and Dal both look at me, they're the only ones who know about what happened with Jacob..

"I guess they were just in the right place at the right time." I say lying. I know they saw me and stopped, but what Soda doesn't know won't kill him.

"I hope so. They shouldn't be on our turf! Anyways, are y'all ok?" He asks as we brush ourselves off.

"Yeah, I'm good man thanks." Dally says assuringly.

"Well you don't look "good"!" I say wiping blood off from under his leather jacket and showing it to him. Then pointing to it seeping through his undershirt. "Come up to the bathroom with me so I can clean those up." I say walking up the steps with him, then taking the door from Steve, who is holding it for me.

"Ok, but I'm not going to the hospital!" He says as I lead him upstairs to the bathroom.

"Alright, sit.." I say shutting the toilet seat, he does. I open the cabinet under the sink, surprisingly there's a first aid kit under there. He takes his jacket off and throws it on the floor as I put the first aid kit down near it. I grab a face cloth from the towel rack next to the tub and wet it. "Take your shirt off." I say kneeling in front of him and next to the first aid kit. He does and throws it away. It's white, he knows that stain ain't coming out.

"No, I was just gonna leave it on." He remarks sarcastically and smirking.

"Hush up." I say dabbing off the blood on his abs and arm. I open the first aid kit and take out disinfectant wipes and bandages. "Ok,this is going to sting.. Ok?" I dab the cuts with the wipe and he cringes. "Sorry!" I say almost whining. After I that I put a big bandaid on the cut on his stomach and I have to wrap his arm though, the gash is pretty big.

"Am I all good Dr. Curtis?" He asks picking up his jacket and putting it on his lap.

"Yeah, you're good." I say going for the blood stained face cloth. Dallas grabs it before I can.

"Nope, you fixed me I'll fix you." He said picking me up and sitting me on the edge of the tub. I laugh as he kneels in front of me on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He nods. He does the same things I did to him but the only difference being that my cuts are on my thighs and legs.

"And you're all set." He says picking me up I yelp, playfully and rap my legs around his waist.

"Why, thank you Dr. Winston." I say winking. I'm staring right into is crystal blue eyes. Clear as day.

"How 'bout me and you ditch the party and go find one of our own? Maybe we can go to a movie or dinner, it's only nine and it would be a shame if you put that pretty little dress on for nothing." He says still holding me.

"Sure, why not." I say sliding down from his grasp.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? Please review! Tell me what you think! And there is wayyyyyy more to come! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Why?

**Very short! I know! I apologize for the length, but this is an important chapter! Why is Dallas acting so unlike himself? Soon to be revealed! **

* * *

We walk to the drive in but its a pretty long walk, Soda wanted us to leave the car for him and Steve. We're quiet walking down the street. I have a lot on my mind and I'm confused. All about Dallas.

"Dallas? Can I ask you something?" I break the silence.

"Yeah, sure.. What is it?" He answers.

"Why have you been acting so different lately? So un-Dally like.. I don't mean anything bad by it, it's just that you've changed, a lot. You haven't been as mean and cold as you usually are since you got out of the cooler this morning.. So what gives?" I asked gulping.

"Well, I realized something when I got out." He said looking straight ahead.

"What?" I ask.

"When you pulled up to the front gate I saw that I missed a lot.. You going through puberty being one of those things.." He said seriously.

"Your point?" I ask confused.

"You're not that quirky little girl anymore, Curtis.. That's what I realized.. When I was in there, you grew up, I realized that I can't pick on that little girl anymore because she's gone and because I might have a thing for her..." I stopped walking, so did he.

"Wait, so you.. Like me?" I ask happily, but not showing too much excitement.

"Yeah Coles, I think I do.. It's so weird.. I've never felt like this before and I'm so fucking confused. I don't usually fall for girls.. Hell, I'm fucking Dallas Winston! I can't feel like that can I!" He's losing it.

"Dal, your only human. You can't control your feelings.. And people change, don't sweat it hon, it's fine... Besides, I think I like you too.." I say staring at my feet.

We're frozen.. Under a street light, until he lifts up my chin. Our eyes meet and we kiss, not like earlier, but for real.

* * *

**So there you go! But it's far from over! REVIEW! Please! :)**


	5. What Just Happened?

**Soooo sorry it took so long.. I've been caught up with school :/ I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

We get to the drive in and it isn't very crowded. We sat down in the seats put out for those who don't have cars. We were the only ones in the seats, everyone else who was here had a car. That was fine by me. Less people, less trouble.

"You cold Coles?" Dally says noticing my bare arms. I nod. I forgot my jacket in the car back at Bucks place, man I need to start thinking..

"Are you sure?" I ask as he throws his brown leather jacket around my shoulders. He nods and zips up his sweatshirt he had underneath. The movie was Psycho, it came out a few years ago but neither of us had seen it and it was the only movie playing right now.

"Are you scared?" Dally asked smirking.

"Yeah.. But only a little bit, I know your here to protect me... Damn, that sounded way less corny in my head..." I said grinning. He just laughed a little and put his arm around me.

"Nah it ain't corny, its true." He turned to look at me. We stared into each others eyes. Slowly he came in closer and closer to me. I moved closer too. Soon his lips and mine were joined. We started to get more intense. As we were I swore I heard footsteps, but I ignored it. Then all of a sudden, someone came up behind us and pulled me by my hair. It was a guy. He pulled me so hard that I went with him as he walked the chair I was sitting in was tipped over on the ground and Dallas chased after the guy. I'm kicking and screaming and he won't let go.

"I told you, you're mine!" He yelled in my ear as he tried to pull me up over his shoulder. But he must have dropped me, everything went black...

* * *

I wake up in the back of a car, I have Dally's jacket, that was ripped off of me at the drive in, draped over me like a blanket.

"Dallas?" I ask panicked. Looking around quickly. I look up to the front seat. It's Dally.

"It's ok hon, I'm up here." He said glancing back quickly, while he was driving.

"Where did you get the car? Where are we going?" I ask pulling myself to the passenger seat, still managing to keep his big jacket rapped around me. He didn't answer right away.. "Dallas? Tell me, where are we going?" I'm scared now.

"It's Buck's car.. We're leaving Oklahoma.." He sighed, "..and don't worry, Soda knows that you're ok.." I shake my head.

"Why are we leaving Dal? You're scaring me!" I cry.

"You know that guy Jacob that's after you, I killed his friend that was with him when they tried to take you at the drive in.." I gasp.

"It was him? I thought there was only one guy there.." He nodded.

"Well, Jacob was the only one who grabbed you but when he dropped you I went at him. I was beating the shit out of him until his friend came over and jumped on me. I sliced him up pretty good, and I don't know, he just died and Jacob ran off." I'm in shock, I don't know what to say to him.

"Where are we going Dally?" I ask trembling my words.

"Either New York or Boston, I haven't decided yet. I figure New York will be the first place the fuzz looks because of my reputation there so probably Boston." He answers quickly.

"Why so far away?" He looks at me as if I asked a dumb question.

"So they won't find us." He says shaking his head. "Just rest up, we have a long ride. I don't need all these questions at once.. I'll answer them, but not now, I have a lot on my mind." I nod.

"Dal, thanks." I say.

"For what?" He questions.

"For saving me." I say leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He grins. We have a very long drive ahead of us.. I soon lay back and fall asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it... Please review and tell me what you think.. I am so sorry that its been so long.. And I know, all that happened very very fast.. **


	6. New Surroundings

**I'm so sorry for the delay I want to try to be more constant with my updates! So here it is hope you guys enjoy! ;) 3**

* * *

I woke up on Dally's shoulder. I squinted at the bright sunlight coming though the windshield. I sat up in my seat. We're stopped. I have no idea where we are.. But we aren't in Oklahoma anymore. I look over at Dally who is sleeping. This can't be happening. Last night couldn't have happened. Did Dally really kill Jacob's friend? Did he really tell me that he likes me?

I rolled down the window and looked around. Where are we? Dally moans. I look over at him as he wakes up. His eyes open and they meet mine.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Umm, New Jersey, Newark.." He answered rapping a blanket around us. It's cold up here.

"That was quick, where'd you get the blanket?" I asked.

"Well you did sleep the whole ride and the blanket I got in that store." He said pointing out my window to the store a few feet away. We were parked in the store's lot.

"Oh. Can we get something to eat I'm starving." I say looking up at him. He's so warm.

"Yeah I drove around a bit before I decided to stop for the night. There's a little dinner down the street", He answered, "Now roll up the window. Aren't you cold?" He adds.

"Yeah I am. Why is so cold? It isn't even fall yet." I say while rolling up the window. Dally laughs while starting to pull out of the lot.

"Hon, didn't anybody down south ever tell you that it's colder up north?" He says grinning. I roll my eyes then try to take in my surroundings.

We pull into a little run down dinner with blue panels. It isn't half as crowed as the Dingo would be at this time.

* * *

"Can you order me the usual? I need to call home." I say standing up from the table.

"Sure, but don't tell them where we are or going. I don't want word getting around to that Jacob kid." I nod and walk to the pay phone in the corner of the dinner. I put in a quarter and dial home.

"Hello?

"Soda?" I ask. "It's me, Nicki." I say

"Yeah its me. Are you alright? Dal told me everything but he won't tell me were your going." He said.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't tell anyone where we're going. We can't risk one of the gang slipping and telling where we are by accident. Does Darry know?" I ask scared to hear the answer he's gonna skin me when he gets his hands on me.

"Yeah he's right hear and he knows everything he is just worried about you being safe, which he knows you are since you're with Dal, and he wants to know when you'll be back." He says quietly.

"Is that her!? Give me the phone now!" I hear in the background. "Nicole?" He says into the phone.

"Hey Dar." I say.

"When are you coming back Nicki? The cops are looking everywhere for you and Dallas." He says.

"Not for a very long time Darry." I feel my cheeks get red.

"Nicole what do you mean?" He says panicking.

"Darry don't worry about it. I just wanted to let y'all know I'm ok. I have no idea when I'll be back but you will be the first to know I promise."  
I say.

"Nicole..." I cut him off.

"Bye Darry, tell everyone me and Dally are fine. Love you." I say before hanging up. I go back to the table and sit across from Dal.

"The foods all ordered and here's your coffee... Coley what's wrong?" He says reaching his hand over to turn my head toward him. "Nicole, are you crying?" I look away from him fast enough so his hand is no longer on my cheek.

"No I'm fine." I say whipping tears away. "I'm ok." I say trying to assure him. He shakes his head.

"No Coles, you're not, you never cry.." He's right. So why the fuck am I crying now? I never actually thought Darry worried about me. But I guess he does. I'm not sad, could I really be that fucking happy? To the point that I start crying. Damn..

"It's nothing I'm good. I promise." I say smiling. He grins.

"Good. Now we need to figure something out." He says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Are we a thing or a what...what are we?" He asks.

"Well I like you and you like me, obviously we've covered that." I say smirking. He's staring down at his hands.

"You know Coley I was thinking the whole ride up here about you and me, and I guess.. I don't know I was just wondering if.. If you'd be my girl." He said grinning. I looked into his eyes smiling.

"Of course I'll be your girl." I say grabbing his hand. He pulls it away removing his silver ring that he rolled off of a drunk.

"Can I see your necklace?" He asks. I smile taking off the bare chain. I slide it over to him. He unhooked it and slide his ring on to it then handed it back to me.

"Good. Now it's official." He winked then leaned over the table to kiss me. For the first time ever I got butterfly's in my stomach. Only Dallas Winston can do that.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Hope you all liked it! ;)**


	7. Car Ride to Boston

**Again... I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update! There are a few songs in this chapter I do not own them or any of "The Outsiders" characters. If you have not listened to the song "My Little Girl" by Tim Magraw before reading this chapter please listen to it first! And sorry.. I know that wasn't a song in the 60's but it connects to the story! Enjoy chapter 7!** :)

* * *

After we finished eating we were on the road again. I can't get over how different this place is from Tulsa. We're on the highway to Boston, I think. Dally is happy. Which is strange considering we're on the run for murder. The fuzz are after us back home and here we are without a care in the world with the windows down, radio high, and speeding down the highway heading for Boston.

"What part of Boston are we going to?" I ask to make conversation. I haven't ever been to Boston but when I was in school a girl in my class moved to Tulsa from Boston, she said she was from South Boston, or "Southie", and that there are many parts of Boston.

"Whichever part appeals to you babe." He answers grinning. I smile back then turn to look at the blurred scenery as me and Dal fly down the highway at the speed of light. I get dizzy and look forward again.

I found a blank tape on the floor of the car, Dallas didn't seem to notice that I put it into the radio. I turned it up a little so I could hear what was on it. "My Girl" by The Temptations was the first song in the tape. As soon as it started Dally was singing along word for word. I've never seen this side of him. The song played on..  
" I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim ... I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way. My girl..." He sung along. As he sang the line 'my girl' he gestured to me. I smiled and laughed happily each time he did it. Soon the next song came on. It sounded very familiar. The first line after a short musical intro were "Gotta hold on easy as I let you go...". I shut it off quickly, feeling my face flush.

"Where the hell did you get this fucking tape from?!" I asked him holding back tears. He glances over at me confused.

"Darry.. He gave me a box of old tapes a few months ago, this was in it. Why?" He answered.

"That's me and dad's song.. I haven't heard it since I was 10. He used to sit me down on the counter in the kitchen and sing it to me. It's called "My Little Girl". I thought that Darry threw it out so he wouldn't have to see me cry if I found it and listened to it." I said back to him.

"Do you want to listen to it? It's ok if you cry sweets. It might be good for you to think back to that, ya know?" He said trying to be sympathetic. I nodded.

"I guess so.." I said sniffling. He started the song over and I listened. I was on the verge of tears until it got to "Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you' in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away I hear you say 'Daddy love you more'." I could feel what felt a water fall of tears fall from my eyes. Then it got worse after the second chorus, " Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!". I couldn't help but look over at Dal after that verse. I was uncontrollably crying now. I really thought that I would be the one to turn the song off, but it was him. He shut off the radio completely. I stared at him waiting for him to talk.

"You know something? I'm not good enough.." He said. I was surprised that he was actually listening to the words. I shook my head.

"No don't say that. You are Dallas! You must be.. I mean honey me and you both have A LOT of ex's and for me, out of all of them I care so much more about you then how I have felt about any of them combined! Please don't talk like that baby." I said back while still crying. He pulled over in a gas station and stopped the car. He rubbed the back of this neck.

"Coley I'm no good for you. Look at all I just got you into. Your dad and mom are probably rolling over in their graves because you're wearing my ring around your neck! Just face it I'm just a piece of shit. Not even my own father gives a fuck about me why would anyone else!" He yelled. I winced when his fist went down hard on the dash board.

"Dally I.. I care about you more then I care about myself. The gang cares about you, screw your fucking dad! He doesn't know what he's missing, and he should rot in hell for making you think this way!" He looked away from me out the window. I unbuckled my seatbelt and scooted over closer to him then turned head toward me.. I wasn't done with my rant.. "Do you not see how much you mean to me? If anyone isn't good enough here it's me! I mean look at me.. I'm defiantly not like any of the other girls you've dated! I'm the ugly fucking duckling next to all of them!" I would have kept going but I was cut off..

"You're anything but ugly! You're gorgeous.. All the others were whores so don't you ever compare yourself to my ex-scum! I care about you too Nick, I just know you can do better then me.." He said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't need to do better? You are more then what I ever expected to find in a guy, I mean I can actually see myself with you for a while!" That last part slipped... Too soon?

"Are you sure that you want me? Don't get me wrong I want to be with you more than anything but I want you to have the best guy you can possibly have." He said still doubting himself. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweetheart, I'm yours." He held me as I laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and after getting out and getting gas we now had 20 miles to go until we could get to Boston.

* * *

**Well there it is! Please review and tell me what you guys think! :)**


	8. Starting New

**Here's chapter 8!**

* * *

We flew by a sign soon that said "Boston: 5 miles" thank God I hate being in the car for so long!

"Babe, it's only 5 more miles!" I said smiling. He smirked. Then I thought of something, where the hell are we going to stay? "Dal?" I asked.

"Yeah hon?" He answered.

"Where are we gonna stay when we get there?" He thought for a minute.

"We'll get jobs as soon as we get there and sleep in the car for a few nights until we can get enough money aside to rent an apartment. We're going to have to stay here for a while. That Jacob kid really has his heart set on finding you I guess. Well, at least that's what he said." Dallas finished. I nodded trying to comprehend everything he said.

"Have you ever been to Boston?" I was pretty worried. I have no idea what to expect. He nodded.

"Yeah it's kinda like Tulsa, but there aren't greasers or socs." He said. That made me feel a whole lot better. We have no specific thing to hate. Soon we passed a sign that said "Welcome to Boston".

We drove around the city for a while then we came to another sign. "Now Entering South Boston". It was a pretty nice little town. Many families walking down the street, busy, and very friendly.

"Can we stay around here?" I asked. Dal had a blank expression.

"Sure it seems like a pretty good neighborhood." He said as we looked for some where to eat. He didn't want to stop and ask a local but he finally gave in after a while. I rolled down my window and asked a middle aged man were was the best place to eat.

"Sully's, definitely. You just go up East Broadway, past M Street Park, and keep going straight until you get to a statue, then you'll turn left and then you'll see it after continuing down that road." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much sir!" I said as Dally turned the car back on.

"No problem!" He yelled back as we pulled away. We followed his directions and came to the statue that he directed us to. It was overlooking the ocean. We turned left around the statue and down the road that was along the ocean. We finally came to a sign that read "Castle Island" we drove up to a shack with the name "Sullivan's" on top.

There was a huge castle up on a hill behind the shack and next to the water. That must be why it's called "Castle Island" I guess. Dally parked and we got out of the car and walked up to the shack. We looked at the menu posted on the wall.

"What do you want?" Dal asked me.

"Uh.. A cheese burger fries and coke." I answered. As Dallas ordered our lunch a woman behind us in line came up behind me and taped me on the shoulder... Valerie... The answer to all of our problems..

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review! **


	9. Valerie

9⃣

I turned to face an old woman she looked like she was in her 60s. She had beautiful blue eyes. That was really the only thing pretty about her. She looked like a lunch lady. She had an extremely wrinkled face and a perm, she had frosted blonde hair, almost like Dally's but it defiantly wasn't natural.

"Are you kids from around here?" She ask smiling. She seemed very nice. I shook my head and grabbed Dal's hand when he came back with our order number.

" Umm no we just got here, we're from Tulsa Oklahoma..." I was mid sentence when Dal cut me off.

"She's from Tulsa, but I'm from New York." He put emphasis on every word to make sure his accent was made clear. She nodded.

"I could tell. I couldn't help over hearing your accents. Are you kids tourists?" We both shook our heads. "Are you visiting relatives?" She asked. We shook our heads yet again. She seemed confused.

"No we're just starting fresh. We ummm, just graduated from high school and we just wanted to start our lives together." He looked over at me and winked. Damn he was a good lier. I nodded he kissed me on the cheek. I played along.

"Yeah our families weren't too happy about us not going to college. Ya see, we got excepted to colleges but they were in different states, we didn't want to be apart for that long so we just skipped the whole college thing and just start over, ya know." I explained smiling. She nodded understanding.

"That is so sweet! You two must really love each other! I did something like that when I was younger, my husband and I, but we stayed in this town. So what are your names? I'm Valerie." She said with a smile.

"I'm Dallas, and this is Nicole." Dally said shaking the old lady's hand. She offered her hand to me then I shook her hand.

"So you guys just got here?" She asked I nodded. Dally walked away, they must have called our order number.

"Yeah we need to get jobs and find a place to stay. We're gonna be here for a while." I said explaining. She grinned. At this point Dally was beside me again with a box of food.

"You now if you kids are looking for a place to stay I'm a landlord, my daughter just moved up to New Hampshire so I have an empty 2nd floor apartment if you kids are interested. I'll let you stay there free for a few weeks until you can get decent jobs." She said. Me and Dal looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"That would help us out so much! Thank you." Dally said being unusually nice. She smiled kindly.

"Come on, my car's over here. Just follow my car back." She said.

"Ok we will. Thanks!" I yelled to her as she got in her car. We got into the car, and followed Valerie's car.

"Unbelievable." Dal said shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

" I leave you alone for a minute and you get as an apartment!" He said in somewhat disbelief.

"Hey it wasn't me, she's just really friendly I guess." I took a bite of a fry. "It's crazy, there are still some good people out there." I said. Dally nodded agreeing.

"Are you ready?" Dally asked. I turned to him confused. His eyes were on the road following Valerie's car.

"For what?" I asked him.

"To start our life together." He said grinning. I laughed remembering the lie he made up a few minutes ago.

"Of course I'm ready." I smile, still giggling.

* * *

After driving about 4 minute we come to a triple decker, brick house. It's on a street called "M Street", a street off East Broadway and over looking a park, "M Street Park". We park behind Valerie's car and get out.

"Ok so this is it! The second floor is all yours! There is already new furniture up there, my daughter only lived there for a year so it wasn't really used.. My husband Frank and I live on the first floor and there are two men who I rent the top floor to.. They are unusual, and for some bazaar reason they love dressing in women's clothes. So don't question them if you see them. Any ways here's your key, let me know of you kids need anything or need help!" I nodded and tried to comprehend everything she said.

"Did ya get all that?" Dally asked when we got into the 2nd floor apartment. I laughed.

"Nope.. All I heard was she is renting out the top floor to cross dressers." I said laughing. I didn't find them funny, I just find it funny that Valerie described them the way she did. Dally smirked. We sat down on the fairly new grey couch. Dally slowly rapped his arms around me.

"Alone at last." He whispered into my hair. I quickly got up and locked the front door. Then the lights went out.


	10. Back In Tulsa

**Here's chapter 10 :)**

* * *

Soda:

Nicole and Dally have been gone for almost 4 days now. When she called us yesterday she said they wouldn't be back for a long time. I've been getting so sick lately, knowing that her and Dal are in trouble.

"Soda man, what's wrong?" Steve asked me while leaning up against the wall of the DX. I was behind the counter. I shock my head.

"Nothing Steve." I answered. He walk towards me and leaned on the counter now facing me.

"Look, I know your upset about Nicki, but she's with Dallas.. Dallas Winston for God'd sake! She's got one of the boys watching out for her 24/7. Don't worry about it." He said trying to be sympathetic.

"I know that Dal wouldn't let anything happen to her, he'll we all do. It's just the fact that I can't here her voice or call her or anything. I've never been away from her for this long, since the day we were born we've done everything together, ya know man, she's just always been there and know she's just gone. It's killing me that I don't know where she is!" I say letting all my thoughts spill out. Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" He said confused. "Aren't they in Boston?" He added. I looked at him in shock. Boston?

"Where the hell did you hear that? No one, not even me, Darry or Pony know where they are!" I whispered loudly.

"Um no everyone is saying that the soc that Dally killed was from Boston. Dally and Coley's pictures were aplenty sent around to the police in the north east because of Dally's past in New York. They were spotted by relatives of the soc that Dally killed but they didn't get them in time. Man, you really didn't hear about this?" He finished. No, I was shocked. As soon as everything settled I told him to cover my shift and I ran home.

* * *

On the way I ran past a blue mustang, it looked just like the one me and the guys fought off the other night. Maybe that's because it was.. I stopped when they called me over.

"Hey you! Come here, we need to talk!" Jacob yelled.

"What about?" I asked playing it cool.

"Your buddy Dallas and your slut of a sister that's what!" He yelled. I balled my fists.

"My sister is far from a slut!" I yelled back.

"Oh really.. Because she sure looked like one the other night before I put her in her place!" Jacob sneered.

"What exactly was she doing? And how the hell did you 'put her in her place'?" I asked ready to fight him one in one.

"She was making out with that scum named Winston! She was mine first! She knew that, I claimed her! No one else can have her until I'm done with her! Oh and I only pulled her down all 8, concrete steps at Buck's the other night, that's how she got all those cuts all over her brother dear! Am I making you mad yet?!" He asked trying to egg me on.

"Extremely." I answered ready to go.

"Well anyways that's not why I called you over here.." He said.

"Well why did you?" I ask.

"To tell you where I'm going." He answered.

"Where?" I asked getting madder by the second.

"Boston." He said with a smile. He laughed in my face. As I was abut to pull him through the window of his car, he drove off, leaving me in the middle of the street.

* * *

I burst through the front door when I got home. Pony and Darry were both in the living room, the looked up from the TV when they heard the screen door slam.

"What's up little buddy? Is everything alright?" Darry asked.

"No. They found them. They know where they are." I said out of breath.

"Who found who?" Ponyboy asked.

"The socs. They know where Dally and Nicki are." I say with my voice shaking. Darry and Pony both stood silently in shock. We need to get ahold of them we just gotta! We need them to get outta there, outta Boston! As these thoughts ran through my head, the silence of the house was broken by the ringing of the phone.


	11. Not Quite Settled

**I'm sorry for the delay.. As usual... I'm thinking about making this story into a crossover but I'm not exactly sure yet.. If I do it will either be crossed over with Rumble Fish or The Karate Kid.. What do you guys think? Let me know! Where do you guys want this story to go? I'm open to any suggestions! After all you guys are the ones reading it! So REVIEW AND PM ME WHAT YOU THINK! Enjoy chapter 11! :) **

* * *

I got up quickly from Dally's lap.. I didn't turn the lights off, the power went out. I didn't realize this until I flicked the light switch on then off again. Yeah, the power was definitely out. I shrugged.

"Ahh, what the hell." I said leaping back onto Dally's lap. He gripped me tightly and slowly moved his lips closer and closer to mine. We ended up making out for a out 5 minutes, we would have kept going if we hadn't been interrupted by a knock at the front door. I groaned wishing they'd go away.. This time Dally got up and answered it. It was two men dressed up in drag.

"Hey doll is it just you hear?" He clearly didn't realize that I was sitting on the couch. I laughed to myself.

"Ummmmm... No.." He glanced over at me. The other drag queen spoke up.

"Aww that's too bad! You look like a real spicy guy!" He said with a wink. The two men invited themselves in and one of them was just fascinated with Dally. I thought it was the funniest thing.

"So baby are you from around here?" Dally looked like he was going to kill him. The guy, who had the name Paul tattooed to his arm, put his hand on Dal's upper thigh. Dally ripped it off.

"Ok who the fuck do you think you are? What the hell are you doing?!" Dally yelled. The two men looked horrified. I stood up to speak.

"Dallas, honey, you should go unpack I'll take care of them." I said getting him out of there before he killed one of them.

"I'm sorry about that, that's Dallas for ya! I'm Nicole." I put my hand out to shake their hands.

"I'm Mike and this is Paul." They shook back. I nodded..

"So what did you guys need? " I asked. They just looked at each other like they had found treasure or something.

"Ummmm.. We just wanted to see if your power was out too.. Umm.. Ok bye!" They slamed the door and ran upstairs.. Weird.. I thought to myself.

"Dal there gone!" I yelled to him. He came out of the bedroom raging.

"What the fuck! Do they not realize how straight I am?" He said in all seriousness. I laughed. I soon decided to call home. I felt bad for leaving them hanging like that when I called yesterday..

"Hello? Nicole? Please say its you!" It was Soda.

"Yeah Soda, calm down its me, we're fine we're in..." He cut me off.

"Boston, I know, you need to leave there now!" I was shocked.. How did he know?

"But how did you.." He cut me off again..

"I had a run in with Jacob a few minutes ago. The kid Dally killed was from Boston! His relatives saw you guys and somehow everyone here knows it! They sent out you and Dally's descriptions to New York and all of New England because the fuzz know that Dal has a rep up there." He paused to catch his breath, "You need to get out of Boston now!" At this point Dally was beside me. He took the phone and Soda explained everything to him. Dally then hung up the phone..

"We need to get out of..." There was a loud knock on the door..

"BOSTON POLICE! OPEN UP!" The police officer's voice bellowed. We gathered our very few belongings quickly and fled down the back stairs. Dally led me up the ally way to the front of the triple decker house. There were a few cops out there but their focus was on the front door. The car was parked a little bit up the street from the house. We walked quickly and hopped in.. They never even noticed us. Soon we were off again..

"Where are we gonna go Dallas?" He looked worried for once.

"Umm.. We can go to the west coast.. California maybe?" I looked up at him and nodded. "So California it is then.."

* * *

For the next week we drove straight through the country to California. We stayed in many parking lots and stopped at many Dairy Queens. Dal didn't want to eat anywhere else. When we were forced to leave Boston it was a Tuesday. We got here yesterday, Wednesday. Today is Thursday, we need to look for jobs or more money. We're staying at a hotel as of now. Dally ran into some money. Thank God for his fake ID that says he is 21. He hit 4,000 dollars on a scratch ticket while we were driving through Ohio. We finally ran into some luck! Dal gave me 400 dollars, he told me to spoil myself. So I did, I've NEVER been able to before. I parked in the hotel lot and walked up to our room.

"Babe! I'm back." I yelled as I walked through the door. He didn't respond. "Dal.." I noticed a note on the table. I put all of my many shopping bags on the bed and picked it up. It was in Dallas' handwriting.

_ Hey sweets, I'm at the beach down the street.. It's pretty cool, I checked it out earlier. Wear a bathing suit its pretty warm.. See ya soon I'm near the arcade._

_ -Dallas_

I put the note back down on the table and walked back over to the bed and picked up one of the shopping bags.. Good thing I bought a bathing suit. I went into the bathroom and threw on the hot pink string bikini with gold sequence on it. After that I put on pink flip flops and a white cover up. I then put my hair in a bun, I then grabbed the room key and walked out the door to meet Dal.


	12. Possible Care?

**Hey guys here is chapter 12! This is in DALLAS' POV! I wanted to try something different ;)**

* * *

It's five o'clock, I've been here since three just waiting.. And thinking.. What am I going to do? What exactly am I going to say to her? I want her to be happy, that's all. Seeing her happy right now would be the first time in a long time.. By happy I don't mean that fake little smile shit she always gives me, it's hot but I want her to really smile, laugh and have fun. Hey, maybe I need that too.. Hell, I know I do.. I haven't been truly happy since I moved to Tulsa when I was 11. When I meet her.  
I never actually thought I would ever like her, maybe even care about her. I remember the day I meet her, she was 10. She had on jean shorts and a pink tank top, she actually made being a little girl look real tough. She walked into me one day while she was walking down the street with Angela Shepard, they used to be real good friends but Nicki went out with both of the Shepard boys in the same month Angela called her a skank and they never really talked again.. Any ways she bumped into me..

FLASHBACK:

"Hey watch where you're.. Hey wait a minute.." I said recognizing her face.. Well not hers.. But her face on someone else.. "Are you the Curtis sister I'm always hearing about?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm Nicole.. But everyone calls me Nicki.." She nodded. "You are?" She asked.

"Dallas, Dallas Winston. Bit you can call me Dally if you want." I said offering out my hand. She shook. I took a good look at her, she was a pretty little thing.. Still had some growing to do though..

"Nice to meet you Dallas." She said smiling. Her friend, Angela, looked like she was getting real pissed at her..

"I'm leaving.. You would clearly much rather hang out with this guy instead of me.." She said as she turned to walk away.. Nicki rolled her eyes.

"Well that's Angela Shepard for ya.. Such a bitch.. Don't know why I bother even being friends with her!" She said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Nah! She seems like a real keeper!" I joked. "Hey you wanna go get something to eat? I'll pay?" I asked.

"Yeah sure! The Dingo?" She asked.

"Where ever. I just got here a week ago. I moved here form New York. So I don't really know my way around here yet.." I answered.

"Oh cool, I've always wanted to go to New York." She said.

"Yeah it's a pretty tuff place." I said.

END OF FLASHBACK:

That's really all I remember.. It was a long time ago. But the fact that she didn't go chase after Angela that day really stuck with me. For once I was put above someone else.. Don't get me wrong.. I wasn't going soft or nothing, I was just surprised.. Surprised at how nice she was but still a tough kid.. Those type of kids are real rare.. Oh shit there she is.. She's coming toward me.. Damn she's hot. Fuck how is this the same girl I meet almost 7 years ago.. It's just crazy how feelings change for some people.

"Hey babe." I said coolly, leaning against the wall of the arcade entrance. She kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Hey. What did ya do all day?" She asked.

"Just hung down here, checked everything out, you?" I asked.

"I shopped.. I got a shit load of clothes and I had 100 left.. I just put it back with the rest of the money." She answered.

"You didn't have to put it back. Hon, it's yours. You deserve it after all the shit I got you in to." I said. We walked a bit while we talked. I lead her down toward the beach.

"Yeah I know baby it's fine though.. Where gonna need it at some point." She said looking up.

"Don't worry about money babe, I'll figure it out." I told her.

"But where do we go from hear Dally? I mean can we ever go home again?" She asked. I looked away from her and thought..

"Honey you can go back.. You can't live your life on the run. It's me they want. I mean I killed him. Hell I can't hide forever either.. Maybe we should just go back.. Both of us can say it was self defense.. Which it was.. Johnny got let off too because it was self defense why wouldn't I?" I said to her. She looked horrified.

"Are you sure? I mean yeah, me and you can say it was self defense all we want but the fact that we ran away makes us look like we didn't. And then there's Jacob.. We all know he'll lie on the stand! And they'll take his word over ours.. I don't know if its a good idea Dal." She answered. I nodded.

"Yes. It will work out fine! You can testify against him too. Nicole the monster cut you up and almost raped you. Babe you have the scares to prove it!" I said gesturing to her stomach. "They won't take my word or my story, that's for damn sure.. But they'll believe you." I said to her.

"But he... he... he'll kill me.." Her voice cracked. I grabbed her by both arms and made sure she was looking in my eyes.

"Do you really think I would EVER let that sick bastard touch you? As long as I'm around he will NEVER hurt you." She nodded and hugged me. "Can we go back? I asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

* * *

**There you guys go! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and PM me any suggestions and comments you guys may have! Hearing from you guys make my day! **


	13. Home

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N**

**I apologize in advance for the EXTREEMLY short chapter... But... I will be uploading the prologue to my new story tonight! It is about Dally and a new O/C.. Please review this chapter and let me know what you're all thinking! I LOVE hearing from you guys! Wheather or not the prolouge gets reviews it WILL depend on wheather or not I continue on the new story! Sorry... Anyways without further adue.. A very short... Chapter 13!**

* * *

There is so much going through my head.. I don't know why I said yes? Now we're almost home.. The states flew by... Nevada... Colorado... Kansas... Now if Dally gets jailed for life? Or worse, killed? I would never be able to live with myself. Shit, Tulsa.. I don't wanna lose him. I can't.

"Babe, you ok?" Dally asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod.

"Yeah." I say. We pull up to my house. Right out front smoking a cigarette is Ponyboy. I run up to him.

"Nicki! Are you alright? Why are ya'll back?" Pony asks.

"I'm turning myself in.. It was self defense and Coley has evidence to prove it." Dally says lighting a cigarette.

"What kind of evidence?" Pony asks. I sigh.

"I was afraid you'd ask.. Where is everyone?" I ask him. He motions inside. We walk in. Everyone's head turns to face us in shock.

"Hey guys.." I say.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Darry screams.

"I'm turning myself in.." Dally explains.

"You really think they're going to believe it was self defense?" Pony asks.

"SELF DEFENSE!? You're both insane! Dal, the police will never believe that you acted in fucking self defense.. Even if it was." Darry says.

"Oh they will.." Dally eyes me coolly, " Nicki here has a lot of evidence against them. Now don't ya babe?" He finishes. I slightly nod.

"BABE?!" The guys say in unison..

"Yeah... We're kind of dating.." I pause, "..and I have to tell you guys something.. Something that happened a few months ago. With that soc, Jacob. Well he beat me up.. Like really bad.." I lifted my shirt showing them my scars. They gasp. All except for Johnny and Dally who knew. "We can use this against them to prove that Dally's innocent. My record is clean so they'll take my word." I finish.

"Are you sure you guys wanna do this? Darry asks. I look up at Dal, he looks at me then back at Darry and nods.


	14. The Trial

**Hey guys, this chapter is a lot longer than the last few chapters I uploaded. I hope you like this! So here's chapter 14! :) **

* * *

I can't stop thinking about what happened in those two days before we left California, after I told Dally I would go back with him to turn himself in we went back to the hotel... We talked for awhile, kissed a bit and before I knew it one thing lead to another and we... we.. WE HAD SEX! I can't even believe I'm saying this... I had sex with Dallas... Fucking... Winston. I felt pretty badass about it, being Winston's girl and all. But I've been sick to my stomach and I haven't felt right since..

The day after we got back Dally was arrested. I had been sick all last week just thinking of all the possible out comes of this trial. If he is found guilty he could spend life in prison or even worse, killed! I could be thrown in too for accessory to murder. If he's innocent, well it'd be a weight lifted off all of our shoulders. Johnny testified the day before I did, saying it was self defense. He had cuts to prove that Jacob and his friends were out to get us that night... Well me.. I didn't go, but it wouldn't be long until I had to. I wasn't too keen about the whole situation.

* * *

I was dressed in a tight, black pencil skirt and a polka dotted blouse. Darry and Soda walked me into the court house. I was scared out of my mind. We all took our seats close to the front of the court room behind Dally. When two cops brought him out in handcuffs, my heart sunk. But he looked good. He was cleaned up, shaved and in a suit. I didn't ever think I'd see him like that. I melted in my seat when Dally looked at me, he could tell I was scared.

"All rise!" That snapped me out of my thoughts. I kind of zoned out after we were seated again. Thinking about what would happen if they didn't believe me. Until Soda shook me.

"Nick that's you." He whispered. I stood up and walked over to the guard who lead me to the stand. Then the bailiff came over and swore me in.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." He said in monotone.

" I do." I nodded.

"You may be seated Miss Curtis." The judge said. Dally's lawyer came over and questioned me. I was lost when it came to the names of the lawyer's positions.

"How are you doing Miss Curtis?" He asked.

"Ok.." I mumbled. He nodded.

"Mind if I call you Nicole?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I answered half smiling than frowning again.

"Did you know Paul White well?" He asked.

"No but I've always seen him around with his group of friends.. I know some of them a lot better." I answer.

"Ok. Can you tell me, are any of those boys here today?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ye-yeah." My voice was shaken.

"Who?" He asked.

"Just Jacob Marshall sir." I answer.

"I see can you just point out to me who he is?" He asked. I nodded and pointed to him in the first row next to Paul's family. "Ok. You were there when Mr. Winston killed Mr. White, correct?".

"Yes." I say.

"How did it all start." He asked.

"Well it all started really a couple of months ago.. Can I start there?" I ask.

"Yes, sweetheart. Take you're time." He says. I nod.

"I was walking home alone about 3 or 4 months ago, when a mustang pulled up next to me. That was the day I met Jacob. He was driving and Bob Sheldon, the boy who died last month, he was with him. They wanted me to get in the car but I kept walking. They continued to trying to persuade me to get in the car. So finally I just rolled my eyes at Jacob and he got really mad. So mad that he got out of the car and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the backseat.." I took a breath.

"..He.. he tried to rape me. He kept kissing me and trying to take my clothes off. I wasn't going to let him do that so I kept struggling. Then he punched me and said 'You're mine.' and 'If anyone finds out about this you'll be sorry.' Then he lifted my shirt up to the top of my cheat, right below my neck and he began to cut me with a switch blade while Bob held me down. Then he pushed me out of the car and they drove off." I finished.

"Do you mind me showing the pictures of that scar to the judge and to the jury?" He asked.

"Go ahead." I sigh. He did so after pulling the picture out of his brief case.

"Now tell me how this relates to the murder of Mr. White?" He said.

I explained that Jacob saw me hanging around Dallas and wanted me for himself. About how he and Paul jumped us at the drive in and tried to take me...

"While Jacob was hitting me and holding me down, Dallas and Paul fought. Dally was trying to get to me because to be real honest with you I thought that Jacob was going to kill me. I blacked out after that. He hit me too hard in the head. He screwed after Dal killed Paul. But the point is. Dally only killed him because he was preventing Dally from getting to me. If he didn't kill him I might have been killed and it would have been abuse, bit self defense." I finish.

"No further questions, Miss Curtis you may step down."

* * *

That is all I remember. Once I got outside into the hallway of the courthouse Jacob came up behind me and smashed me over the head with a nearby vase for ratting him out. He now is facing 10 to 20 years in prison.

I woke up about an hour ago. I'm in the hospital, none of the hang is here yet but the doctors said that they were notified. So hear I am rethinking last week. Only wondering how the trial ended up.

"Nicki-Cola?" Two-Bit said sticking his head in the door. I smiled. The rest of the gang, except Dally, entered in behind him.

"Where is he?" I asked feeling tears building up. "Where's Dallas?" I asked. Before any of them could answer they looked at the door as it squeaked open. At first all I saw was a big bouquet of roses, then behind them stood the one and only Dallas Winston.

* * *

**I hope you guys aren't too mad about me skipping the sex scene... I came up with the idea recently so that is the only reason really why it wasn't included.. So what did you guys think? Let me know! REVIEW AND PM! I will be updating "Paths" tonight too, so go check that out when it's up! **

** -Mikayla :) **


End file.
